


Moon Blue

by godcube



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godcube/pseuds/godcube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuko wakes up to red.</p><p> </p><p>And someone who should be there isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was a minific that I originally posted on my tumblr for a prompt from notkingcrimson (KingCrimson on AO3- he wrote some random gay sister fic).
> 
> This is my first fic, by no means my best, but certainly not my last. 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, I hope you like it.
> 
>  
> 
> godcube/satsukiwave (on tumblr)

Ryuko woke up to red. Everything in front of her was red.

The duvet, the pillowcase, the bedsheets- all were red.

She jolted upright and rubbed her eyes, trying to adjust herself to the early morning dark. Where was the white she was so used to seeing?  
It had disappeared under the red, red, red all over the bed, smeared violently like some bleeding spectre of the person who should’ve been there.

 

  

But Satsuki was not there.

 

Only her nightgown, scrunched in a baby blue pile was, nestled in the middle, the cluny lace and ribbons spattered with gore and ripped apart.

 

Ryuko’s heart quickened.

 

Blood was everywhere and Satsuki was missing.

 

She swore she had locked all the windows and doors before coming to bed. She knew that the tower was practically impenetrable. She was confident that the room was guarded at all times- by both an elite student sentry force and by her sister herself (though Ryuko could pick a good fight too). So what the hell happened?

 

Ryuko whipped back the duvet and scrambled out to get a better view. She looked around the scene, eyes poring over the bedside tables, the calligraphy scrolls (that Satsuki collected), the potted orchids, the desks, the wardrobe, the footprints on the carpet…

 

 

Wait…

 

 

Footprints?

 

Ryuko’s eyes snapped to them and thus she began to follow.

She went out of the room, through the kitchen, past the recreation room that was now an obstacle course of video games and books, courtesy of the other members of the council, under the stairs that led to the observation deck and towards her white tiled bathroom.

 

The door was shut but behind it Ryuko heard a deep growling. A growling that, for some reason, sounded dangerous, yet oddly like someone she knew. It almost sounded like…

 

She opened the door.

 

A black shape lay on the bathmat, fur caked in blood, and fearfully darted up to look at the intruder.

 

Ryuko met its gaze.

 

And suddenly, its eyes filled with recognition and it opened its mouth to speak in a voice all too familiar:

 

“Ryu…ko?”

 

“Satsuki… what the…”

 

“Ryuko- I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you earlier, I really should…”

 

“Satsuki, I don’t care about that right now. Are you hurt?”

 

“N-not really. At least… not in the way you’re thinking.”

 

“Then what’s with all the blood on you? And on the bed? And, frankly- everywhere?”

 

“That’s why you should’ve let me explain first…”

 

Ryuko crouched to sit on the bathroom tiles, manoeuvring her body so as to prevent as much direct contact with the cold floor as possible.

 

“Well… go on.”, she prompted, after she had settled down, looking at her sister expectantly.

 

Thus Satsuki told her tale. How in addition to the life fiber experiments, she had been subject to another, more secret set of tests. Other hybridizations, of equally horrible consequence. How the wolf DNA made her subject to carnal, vengeful thoughts and bouts of cruel pragmatism. Encoded in her a mental Darwinism which she built her empire upon.

 

And, perhaps most cruelly of all, it was destroying her from the inside. The blood was only one sign of the many things slowly beginning to fail. The rejection of implanted organs was no small matter.

 

Ryuko looked at Satsuki and began to cry.

 

How many more burdens did she have to bear in life?

 

This wasn’t fair.

 

This wasn’t fair at all.

 

Ryuko reached out and buried her hands in the deep fur, sobbing into the warm dark locks and Satsuki, momentarily tensing, eventually let go to perch her muzzle on Ryuko’s shoulder, reciprocating the gesture.

 

They remained that way for a while.

 

When they finally pulled away, Ryuko met with those large, blue eyes on a more recognizable face, yet still with that caked hair and gore streaked all over her naked white form.

 

Ryuko took Satsuki under the arms and hoisted her up, seating her on the toilet. Satsuki, briefly looking up, muttered,

“Thank you.”

 

Ryuko gave a small comforting smile in return.

 

It was the best she could do right now.

 

\----

 

Ryuko stood, leaning against the glass of the shower door, in thought. She, at her weakened sister, head bowed and curtained by long black locks as she sat, then to the small window facing her.

 

It was becoming morning.

 

She had stayed in silence, with her sister, for the whole night.

 

Satsuki was still in no state to be seen by others, even by Soroi who knew the unusual nature of his charge. Ryuko knew that she wouldn't be able to explain away the blood on her body without telling the truth to anyone else.

 

Ryuko had to do something.

 

 

She turned to the shower and, momentarily looking back at the girl behind, she pulled off her tank top and boy shorts.

 

Satsuki head raised slowly in interest.

 

Ryuko went into the shower and turned it on, running her fingers under the jets of water for a few seconds to check the temperature.

 

Satsuki's eyebrows raised by a fraction.

 

She walked back out, picked up Satsuki again, who made a small noise of surprise, and, having carried her in, stood her in the warm water, holding her waist to support her tired body. Satsuki slowly leant into her arms, taking pleasure in her comforting gestures.

Ryuko caressed Satsuki’s curves with both tenderness and consolation and began to gently scrub the blood off her skin. Satsuki, appreciating these warm loving gestures, pressed herself against Ryuko’s hands softly as she reached for the soaps to pass to her so she could clean her hair.

 

Ryuko knew Satsuki was capable of all this herself.

 

Satsuki knew full well that she was capable of taking care of herself.

 

 

Yet putting that care into Ryuko’s hands was oddly comforting. It almost felt better, to be cleansed through the hands of someone you love dearly.

 

It felt like relief.


End file.
